The Bond
by Dark and Daemon
Summary: Ib and Garry both escaped the Gallery Nightmare as friends. They share a certain bond that no other two can share, all because of that fateful day, ten years ago. Now that they're older, has that friendship, that bond, grown into something more? Rated M for language and explicit lemons. The final, bonus chapter is up!
1. Ten Years Ago

The rain stung her eyes as she ran as fast as she could to her best friend s house. She arrived at his door a few blocks later, and proceeded to furiously bang on it. A few minutes later, the door creaked open, the man standing there, still partially asleep.  
"I-Ib?"

"Yes, it s me. Now let me in!"

"Alright, come in..."

He opened the door fully, and a drenched Ib ran inside. Garry, Ib's best friend, shut the door and followed Ib upstairs. She plopped down on his couch, a frown plastered across her face. Garry brought her a towel and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Garry inquired as Ib dried herself off.

"I...I don t know. I was walking here, when it began to pour. A car drove by and splashed me, and some shady guys started following me."

"So you ran?"

"Mhm..." Ib got up and brought the towel to the bathroom. She returned a few moments later, looking a bit less sad. "I...well, I couldn't sleep. So I wanted to come see you."

"Oh, well, alright. You can stay here tonight, if you wish. If you want to talk, just call." Garry began to stand up, when Ib grabbed him and sat him back down.

"I...I want to talk."

"About...?" Garry had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"What happened ten years ago..."

"...oh. That." Garry had only been 19 years old, and Ib had only been 9 when it happened. They both were visiting an Art Gallery, and out of nowhere everyone disappeared. Ib had been all alone, poor girl, as Gallery works began to come alive and try to kill them. She eventually found Garry, and they both worked towards escaping. However, they came across another girl, Mary, who also agreed to join them. Later, however, Garry discovered that Mary was just another painting that had come alive. He and Ib defeated her and escaped. They both had lost their memories, but then Garry remembered the hankercheif that Ib gave him back in the "Fabricated World" as they later learned it was called. The memories came flooding back, and Garry and Ib had been best friends ever since. Ib was 19 now, and Garry 29. They didn't really care about the huge age difference, all they cared about was that they had survived that nightmare, together. They shared a special bond.

"I just can't...stop thinking about...about that girl...Mary..."

"She was fake, Ib. We killed her because we had to. She would've killed us, and then what?"

"I know...b-but..." Tears were visibly forming in her eyes. Ib looked up at Garry. Garry pulled her into an embrace.

"Ib...don't dwell on it too long...please..."

"I'll try...b-but..."

"How about we just go to sleep tonight? We both need some rest, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks for letting me stay over." Ib began to lay down, but Garry stopped her.

"Wait. Ib, sleep in my bed."

"R-really? I'm fine right here..."

"Yes, really. Go."

"If you...insist. Thank you very much, Garry."

"No problem, Ib. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Garry." Ib walked to his bedroom. "I...love you..." She mumbled. Garry's bedroom door shut gently as Ib prepared fo bed. Garry pulled a spare blanket that was folded under the couch out and wrapped it around himself. He slowly faded into sleep, the thought of Ib on his mind.

* * *

Ib opened her eyes reluctantly, knowing it was time to get up, but not wanting to. She turned on her side to meet with Garry's sleeping face. Slightly startled, she jumped back and fell off the bed. Garry woke up to the large THUD and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Awake, I see?"

"Wh-Garry! Why were you sleeping with me?"

"Oh. That. See, you woke me up in the middle of the night, screaming my name. So I came in here and layed down beside you. As soon as I did, you stopped screaming and fell asleep."

"I...was screaming?"

"Yeah. Seemed like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."

"Oh. I'm sorry Garry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Garry paused. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yeah...yeah, let's go eat." Ib said. She hid the fact that her heart was racing and butterflies emerged in her stomach when she saw Garry that morning.

* * *

Ib went back to her apartment that afternoon, even though she secretly wanted to stay with Garry forever. She opened the door, cold air rushing out at her. She sauntered in to her bed and flopped down. She wished Garry would come and take her, protect her, love her. Love...her...she wondered what Garry felt towards her. Did he love her? Sure, the age difference was huge, but they were both old enough, legally. But...but maybe it was just a childish dream. They survived that nightmare as friends, nothing more. Ib began to cry at the thought of it, but she cursed herself for acting so childish. She was a woman now, she needed to act like one. And if she was going to act like one...she needed to confess her love to Garry. She stood up and headed out the door, going to Garry's house for the second time that day.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, my mind was at a blank. It will escalate soon, and it will get better. Please Review if you would like to share your input. Thanks.


	2. Confessions and Intimacy

Ib gently knocked on Garry's door three times. He answered it a few minutes after. 'He must've been watching television or something…' Ib thought.

"Ib! What're you doing back here?" Garry asked, not expecting her to return.

"Well…see, Garry…I need to talk to you."

"Oh….alright. Come right in, Ib. You know you can just come in anytime." Garry stood aside, motioning for Ib to come in. She walked in slowly, heading right up the stairs. She sat gently on Garry's couch as he made his way up the stairs. He sat down next to her, a puzzled look on his face. "So, Ib…what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Garry, we share a special bond, right? Because we escaped that nightmare. Together. But…but…" Ib stuttered. Garry looked into her red eyes, which sparkled like rubies. They were truly beautiful. Ib fixed herself and continued, "…see, Garry, I know we were just friends back then, I mean, I was only nine. But…I…well, this is hard for me, but…I….I want us…to…to be more…more than friends. Garry…I…I love you. I…have ever since…since we both escaped to the real world…" She buried her face in her hands. Garry sat there, truly shocked. She loved him? Garry loved her as well, but he always wondered what she thought of him herself. And now, here she was, confessing her love to him. In his house. Right in front of him. He pulled her into a hug, with Ib now burying her face in his shoulder. She sobbed silently, saying 'I love you' over and over. Why she was sobbing was beyond Garry, however. He just held her, loving her.

"Ib…I…love you too." Garry finally spluttered. Ib removed herself from his shoulder and gazed intently at him. His eyes…oh, how she loved his eyes. And his hair…she melted at the slightest thought of touching it, tousling his fine locks. She pulled back into the embrace, now sobbing from joy. "Ib…please don't cry…please…" He pleaded. She stopped sobbing.

"Garry…" She said as she moved a finger to his hair covering his right eye. She gently brushed it aside, revealing his eye. She'd never noticed it before, but now both of his eyes gazed into hers. He had a long scar running from the top of his eyebrow down to his lower eyelid. Ib traced it with her finger, running across Garry's smooth skin. She let his hair fall back into place and continued to explore the rest of it. She ran her fingers through his purple-tinted hair. It was so soft…she ran her fingers gently through every inch, being very careful as if she could possibly break his hair. Garry sat there, letting Ib have her fun. He kind of liked it, her gentle, smooth fingers caressing his hair. He brought up one hand and touched her cheek, running his finger across her very smooth skin. She slightly shuddered, as she was very sensitive. She leaned into Garry, pushing him down and resting on top of him. She still played with his hair, but at a slower pace, as if it was now a distraction from something more. She moved her gaze from his hair to his eyes, taking in every inch of his black irises. She leaned closer…closer…and she brought her lips to his. His lips were warm, and very inviting. She closed her eyes, as did he, and they took in every second of this intimate bliss. Neither dared to go further than the lips, as they were scared and they both thought it was too early. Garry wrapped his arms around Ib's waist, and they stayed like that, locked in a kiss, for more than a few minutes. Suddenly, Ib pulled away, sat up, and composed herself. She hugged Garry and stood up.

"I gotta…get going…" She said, a slight tone of sadness in her sentence. She began to walk down the steps, but Garry stood up.

"Ib….wait. Why….why don't you move in with me?" Garry offered, hoping more than anything that she would accept. Ib, on the other hand, was overly-excited, and showed some of it.

"R-really? Oh my gosh, thank you Garry! I…oh god…I love you so much. Thank you so much…I'll move my stuff soon…thank you…" She exclaimed, rushing over to hug him. He held her once more for that day, and she then rushed home to pack up her things and move in with her lover. She didn't think it felt right to call him her "boyfriend" just yet. She most definitely planned on calling him that, just not yet.

* * *

About a week later, Ib had all her things set up in Garry's house, but more specifically, Garry's spare room, now Ib's room. Ib had loved it there, seeing Garry every day, hugging him, feeling the heaven that was his lips on her own, talking with him, everything. Ib wanted to thank him somehow…but…what she was planning seemed too early. She didn't want to rush into the relationship, even though she loved him unconditionally. She decided to just get him a small present. She rushed out the door, Garry's car keys jingling in her hand as he still slept.

Garry woke up and shuffled to the kitchen. He poured himself some pre-made coffee, courtesy of Ib, and sat down with the newspaper. It was unusually silent. He set down his coffee and got up to investigate. He checked her room. Nothing. His room, even though he just came from there. Nothing either. Living room? Nothing. Downstairs? Nope. He figured she wasn't even in the house. He looked out the window to confirm his suspicions: His car was gone. He wondered where she went, and hoped she would return soon. He showered and dressed himself and began to watch television. Soon after, the door creaked open, and Ib silently moved in. She crept up the steps, her eyes glued to the back of Garry's head, who was still watching television, and also hadn't noticed her yet. She slowly moved behind her target…

"Boo."

"Ahh!" Garry jumped up, then fell on the floor. He stood and composed himself, then turned to face Ib. "Now why'd you do _that_?" He asked.

"No reason. But…" She reached into her little bag, "I have this." She handed him a small box. He eyed it curiously, then slowly opened it. It was a silver chain necklace, with a pointed-cross at the bottom. He hung it around his neck, the steel feeling cold at first, but he quickly got used to it.

"I really like it. Thanks, Ib." He walked up to her and hugged her. "I…I actually got you something as well. For…well, for being so good to me."

"Oh, that reminds me, that necklace is a thank-you for letting me live here and being so nice ten years ago."

"No problem. Now…" Garry disappeared into his room, and returned carrying his old jacket that no longer fit him. "Here…It's made for a nineteen year old body, so I thought I'd give it to you."

"Oh my gosh, Garry! I love it…I love you so much! Aghh!" Ib jumped up excitedly and took the jacket from Garry. She pulled it around her body and stood up straight. She then hugged Garry again. Garry pulled her head up from his shoulder and kissed her. She pulled away after a minute and gazed into Garry's eyes. She almost…couldn't…resist…no. She was going to wait. Wait for the right moment. But, she did know one thing. Garry was her "boyfriend" now. Officially.

* * *

A/N: Another short chapter, but in the same day as Chapter 1! Ib and Garry are beginning to get more intimate. What will happen next? I hope to post Chapter 3 tomorrow, but you never know. I plan on updating daily, as it only takes a few hours to write these. Most of the time is spent planning, however. Also, I hope to make a novelized version of the game Ib, so look forward to that. Thanks for reading, and please review if you want to share your input. I love feedback of all kinds. Goodbye for now~


	3. Conquering Fears

"Ib." Garry called her name from the living room. Ib emerged from the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand, and sat down next to Garry.

"Yes, Garry?" Ib asked, sipping her tea.

"We're going somewhere today. Together." He turned to look at her ruby eyes. She stared back, the fear showing in her eyes already.

"Oh...not...not the Gallery...?"

"Yes, Ib. We're going to the Gallery to conquer your fears. You are having severe nightmares and I'm worried about you."

"R-really? B-but...but what...what if..."

"No. No excuses, what-if's, or anything. You are coming no matter what."

Garry stood up, throwing on his new jacket. Ib threw on Garry's old one and followed him out the door, getting in the passenger seat of his car. He started it up and they drove off, clouds setting in and rain starting to pour down. Neither passenger spoke along the ride, but rather sat there in complete silence, wondering what events were going to occur upon their fateful arrival to the dreaded Guertena Art Gallery.

* * *

Garry and Ib strode into the gallery in silence. Garry paid the receptionist for the two of them, not even bothering to make eye contact. He took Ib's hand in his and they walked off, heading towards the painting that started it all.

"Garry?" Ib asked as they approached the wide assortment of colors.

"Y-yes...Ib?"

"You seem so calm...but...your hand is trembling." Ib looked at Garry. His eyes were that of pure...fear. But also hatred. He kept walking.

He finally stopped in front of the painting and glared at it. His hands trembled even more, until Ib took his one hand in both of hers. They both examined the painting, entitled "Fabricated World". Garry shuddered and Ib shivered, and the both decided to go downstairs and view the "Abyss of the Deep" display. They soon arrived, the walk only being roughly a minute. The angler fish pictured seemed extremely threatening, but it was just art. It seemed perfectly normal, no weird entrance where Ib had first entered the Fabricated World showing itself. They went along, viewing everything that was so familiar, yet so distant. As they were walking, something particularly _yellow _caught Garry's eye. He turned and saw something that filled him with absolute dread. Ib noticed that Garry stopped walking and turned to see what he was looking at. She, too, was filled with dread at the sight of the painting. It was all too familiar. Much too familiar. It was..._Mary_.

* * *

_"Do not take another step!"_

_"Wha-"_

_"DON'T MOVE!"_

_"Mary, what're you-"_

_"LEAVE! NOW!"_

_"Bu-"_

_"LEEEAAAAVVVVEEEEEE!" Mary charged at me, her palette knife raised high in her hand. I decided to cut my losses and turned and ran to her painting at the end of the hall._

_"Garry! The lighter!" I called, my voice echoing throughout the empty halls. Garry reached in his pocket and tossed it to me. Mary stopped in her tracks, aware of what was about to happen._

_"No! You can't do that! No! No, don't! No!" Mary pleaded. I thought for a minute, although I'm not sure why. Then I turned and, a tear coming to my eye, lit her painting on fire. She screamed and glass shot out from her painting. I squeezed my eyes tight and when I opened them, Mary was a pile of ash, and Garry was kneeling next to me._

_"Is...is it over?" I asked._

_"Yes, Ib. It's over. We can leave."_

* * *

The memory crashed down on Ib like a ton of bricks. She collapsed to the floor, tears bursting from her eyes, cascading down her face, soaking her shirt. Garry knelt beside her and held her, fully aware of what just occured in the confines of Ib's mind. He himself had relived the memory, the terror he felt that night still surging through him at the very moment. But Ib...she seemed to make it all go away. Garry felt safe, loved, and relieved with her. Ib slowly stopped crying, feeling the same with Garry. The two didn't share a bond for nothing. Ib felt much better, having seen the memory, and relived it, except this time, Garry was at her side.

"Garry. Let's go home. I'm...I'm good now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. C'mon" Ib took his hand and they left, heading home happier than when they arrived that afternoon.

* * *

Ib excitedly rushed into the house with Garry in tow,and brought him to his room. She shut the door and tackled him onto the bed. She was on top of him, pinning him down.

"Hey, Garry."

"Uh...yes, Ib?" Garry looked at her. Ib, rather than answering, pressed her lips to Garry's feeling their warmth once more.

She shifted to get more comfortable on top of Garry, then resumed. She decided to go a little further and brushed her lips against Garry's asking for entrance Garry hesitated, but parted them anyway. Almost instantly his mouth was filled with Ib's tongue, exploring every inch of it. Garry moved his tongue just a bit, and it touched Ib's. She stopped her over-eager impulses and slowed down. She touched their tongues together in a swift movement. Ib nor Garry had ever kissed anyone this way before, but it felt surprisingly good. They continued, their tongues wrestling for dominance, neither winning out, but instead continuing on in an endless tongue-match. Ib eventually pulled away and nuzzled herself in Garry's neck. Garry grought one arm to wrap around Ib's waist and one to wrap around her back and rest on her shoulder. He cradled her, his eyes slowly closing, but Garry fought to keep them open. Ib had fallen asleep a few minutes after they finished, but Garry remained awake. So many thoughts rushed through his mind, he couldn't even think a single though without it being whisked away by another. He eventually fell asleep, the scent of Ib's hair lingering on his nostrils.

* * *

A/N: I'm so bad. This is my first fic, and it's sooooo short! I'm really sorry, and even though I have a co-author, I still can't write long, satisfying chapters. This one is TOO short. Sorry, and please review if you want to share your input. I WILL try and make these longer. I've had a bit of writer's block as well.


	4. Mary Lives

A/N: Well, I now have a co-author. S/he (gender classified) is totally epic. Depending on what happens, they may use this account, so some stories will be posted by them. Anyways, thanks for all the hits, favorites, follows, and reviews. I love you all and am so glad you decided to read my story! Enjoy~

* * *

Ib shot up, panting hard. She looked around, but Garry wasn't in the bedroom. She slowly layed back down, trying to remember what she just dreamt. Those mannequins...and the dolls...and then...then Mary...all chasing her...trying to kill her. She shook the image away, wanting to forget everything. She thought she had conquered her fears back at the gallery, but the sight of Mary brought back everything rather than making it go away. Ib stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. She undressed and turned on the shower, the water searing hot, just how she liked it. She hopped in and washed herself, trying her hardest to keep Mary off her mind. But she couldn't. The little girl in the green dress seemed to follow her around everywhere. Ib jumped out of the shower and dressed. She burst into the living room a few minutes later, much to Garry's surprise.

"Garry. C'mon, we're going out."

"What? Why so sudden?" He stared at Ib, a puzzled look on his face.

"Just...because. C'mon, we're going out to eat or something."

"Alright..." Garry stood and walked outside, twirling the keys to his car on his finger. Ib climbed in as Garry started the car, and they drove off to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Ib totally forgot about Mary, or everything for that matter, as she sat by eating with Garry. Afterwards they went home in the rain, driving along at a steady pace. As they pulled into the driveway, Garry noticed someone on his front doorstep.

"Ib, look."

"Hm? Oh..." She looked up and spotted the person. Garry rolled down his window.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" He called out. The person was wearing a large black hoodie, with the hood drawn up to cover their face. They turned, obviously surprised, and trodded over.

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for a person named Garry and a person named Ib." A sweet voice, that on a female, said. Garry felt uneasy. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't remember where from.

"Who's asking?"

"Well...uh..." The girl began to pull back the hood, speaking as she did. Long blonde hair flowed forth. "...my name's Mary." Ib turned, looked at Mary, and blacked out.

* * *

Ib awoke in Garry's bed, a murmer of voices outside. She got up and approached the closed door, eavesdropping.

"Mary, how'd you...what're you...we...you died..."

"Oh, silly Garry. That was my twin. I could see you through her eyes, you know. I watched you. And followed you too. That's how I got here."

"B-but..."

"No 'buts'," Mary said. "I'm here. But don't worry. I came here not for revenge, but for something else. Will Ib be waking soon? She sure was happy to see me..."

"I...I think. I'll go check." Garry got up and trodded over to his bedroom door. Ib, aware of this, hopped back into bed and pretended to sleep. The bed creaked a little _too _much, and when Garry walked in, he was fully aware of what Ib had been up to. "I know you're awake," He whispered. "Now come out here and face Mary with me. She's not going to hurt us-"

"La la la la..." Mary sang in the other room.

"Alright...but...but what if she pulls someth-"

"I assure you," Garry said in a comforting tone, "She won't. She seems okay now. She's your age, remember."

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Ib took Garry's hand and followed him back out into the living room. Mary looked up and saw Ib, and bounded toward her.

"Ib~!" Mary called, but right before she reached Ib to hug her, she stopped. "Wait, no. Our past wouldn't allow a hug, would it? Hm...I'm sorry."

"It's...it's fine." Ib decided to be nice and hugged Mary. Mary blushed, not sure how to take this. She pulled away and sat down on the couch.

"Ib, well, do you want to know why I came here?"

"Of course."

"Well...Ib...I want...to be a part of your family."

"Wha-?"

"Yes, Ib. I could be your sister. We can put the past behind us, because I'm a human now~!"

"Wait, what?"

"After I jumped through the painting, I became human. Although, I had nobody to take care of me. You two already left. So I lived by myself."

"O...oh..."

"You never went to school?" Garry interjected.

"No."

"Ib." Garry motioned toward Ib. "We need to talk." He pulled her into the kitchen. "I don't like this. I don't want her here."

"What?! She seems really nice now. She can pass off for my sister. We can put her in school, and she can live here."

"What if it's..." Garry whispered now. "A plan to kill us?"

"You assured _me _that it wasn't," Ib stated, keeping her tone, maybe even raising it. "So we're keeping her."

Garry sighed. "Fine, fine." Ib walked outside and told Mary the news.

"R-really?" She jumped up, squealing with joy. She hugged both Ib and Garry, maybe a little to tightly. Ib then whispered to Garry,

"This is it. We can finally end our fears this way."

* * *

Garry waited for Ib in his bed. Mary was sound asleep in Ib's room. Ib entered quietly and layed beside Garry. They gazed intently at each other, then they kissed. They instantly open their mouths and tongue-kissed, but Ib pulled away shortly after.

"Garry...I want to...go further...but not too far..."

"I understand." He said with a smirk.

He undid the buttons on Ib's shirt and slipped it off her perfect body. She undid her plain white bra herself, exposing breasts to Garry for the first time ever. She remembered when she was nine, and she saw her mother's breasts. She had taken off her own shirt to find just a plain, flat chest. She was a bit disappointed, but it went away as she got older. Now, she had medium-sized breasts, which seemed just perfect for both her and Garry. Garry hesitantly put his hands to each breast, cupping them in his warm palms. Ib blushed furiously but cutely at the sensation of Garry massaging them. He pushed her down, and was on top of her, feeling her breasts up. He didn't _dare_ to put his mouth to them, not yet. He pre-occupied his mouth with Ib's neck, who moaned at the combined sensations.

Ib nudged Garry with her legs, signalling it was time for _that._ He stopped trailing kisses along her neck and looked up at her. She nodded and Garry stopped massaging her breasts to move down to her skirt. He slipped a hand under and removed Ib's panties. She was already extremely wet, and Garry chuckled to himself. He gently, ever so gently, placed a finger on her entrance, and rubbed it up and down. Ib moaned again, and Garry kept up his pace. He used one finger to enter her and one to rub her clitoris, sending a huge wave of pleasure throughout Ib's body. Garry, too, also felt pleasure, as her warm walls seemed to make his finger tingle. He slowly put in a second finger and began to thrust, keeping a steady pace. Ib moaned in rhythm now, almost in time with Garry's thrusts.

"G-Garry...! I'm going to...c-c-commmmeeeee!" She cried out as she came all over Garry's right hand, her juices leaking out from her vagina and dripping down onto Garry's hand. He smiled and wiped it off on his shirt, trying not to be too seductive and lick it up. He wrapped his arms around Ib and he planted a kiss on her cheek, and the two, Ib still naked, fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So, that was a good chapter! I got REALLY into writing it, and I hope you liked it. I decided that I'd end every chapter with an intimate encounter, with Chapter 5, the final chapter, having the lemon in it. Please review if you would like to share your input, as I love any responses this story gets. Thanks for reading, I love you guys, see ya' in Chapter 5~


	5. Voices

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter! So, this author's note was written after the second half of the story was typed. Anyways, I fell asleep before finishing it because of a massive Katawa Shoujo overdose. Also, you may have noticed my penname changed. This is because the co-author I mentioned, Daemon, now shares this account. Thank you for your consideration and reviews for this story, and enjoy~

* * *

The shower turned on.  
The hum of pouring water.  
Singing.  
The shower turned off.  
Humming.  
Silence.

These are the sounds Ib heard as she was laying in Garry's bed. Garry was still snoring, being a heavy sleeper. Ib turned and pulled the covers over her head. She didn't want to get up, she had to. It was already half past one. Ib slowly stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked to make sure nobody was in there, and went in. She was still blurry-eyed as she ran the shower. She looked in the mirror before stepping in. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes had bags. She slipped out of her clothing and jumped into the searing-hot water. She wasted no time washing her body and hair, and was out in less than ten minutes. From what Ib could hear, Mary was making noise and Garry was awake. Ib sighed inwardly and wrapped a towel around her body. She shuffled to her shared room, making as little noise as possible. She quickly dressed and walked out to the kitchen. Mary had quieted down and Garry was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. Ib smiled, looking at her new family.

"Garry..."

"Hm? Oh, Ib." Garry looked up and saw Ib, standing there, cute as ever. Mary looked up as well and smiled. Ib sat down at the table and faced Garry.

"We have to talk about something."

"What?"

"How are we going to school Mary?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Well...we need to find an adult school. And we might have to make up something to tell them. We can't just blurt out the whole gallery thing to everyone. Nobody would believe us anyway."

"Right...right..." Garry spoke, trailing off. Mary was still in the living room, watching television. She flicked it off and walked past Ib and Garry, not missing a word of their conversation, and went to her room. She shut the door and sat on her bed.

"They think...they think I'm stupid." Mary said to herself. _But you are stupid._ Mary looked up. She glanced around the room. Nothing. She definitley heard a voice. "Who...who are you?"

_I'm you, Mary._

"No...no, I'm me. Not you."

_I'm not exactly you. I'm just in your head._

"Oh. Well, why'd you call me stupid?"

_Because you are. You've never been to a school. You don't know anything. Ib and Garry are just making fun of you._

"No. They love me. They trust me."

_Lies, Mary. Lies. They want to kill you. Put you away before you can take revenge. Which is exactly why I'm here_.

"Huh? Why're you here?"

_To help you. Help you take revenge._

"But I told...I told them I didn't want that."

_Oh, but you do. You know deep down you want it. You want to kill_ them.

"Hm...but..."

_No buts. C'mon Mary. You remember that knife you hid under your_ pillow?

"Oh yeah." Mary shuffled over to her pillow and retrieved the knife from under it. It was a large cutting knife. She looked at her reflection in it. What looked back was not Mary. It had her head, but it's face was twisted. It smiled a toothy grin, showing many sharp teeth. It had beady red eyes, ready to kill anything. Mary dropped the knife, then picked it up and threw it across the room. It lodged itself in the wall. She then proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs. The door flung open and Ib was there, a look of terror across her face. "Ib...Ib it was the voices."

"Voices?"

"They wanted me...he wanted me to take my revenge..."

"What?"

"The voice wanted me to kill you..."

"Oh...oh my god..." Ib ran over and embraced Mary. Mary started to sob, soaking Ib's shoulder.

_Now Mary. Now's your chance_.

"NOOO! I WON'T DO IT!" Mary screamed, then fell back on her bed, torrents streaming down her face.

"Mary..." Ib sat down next to her. She pushed aside the hair in her face. Mary was extremely red now. She eventually cried herself to sleep. Ib only hoped that she didn't have any nightmares. Ib walked out of the room and gave Garry a stare. A stare that commanded him to go to the bedroom. Ib laughed. Everything was set up. Mary had a schooling program after some research, and they were a family. Ib had only one thing left to do. She followed Garry into the room, and shut the door.

_Click._

Locked.

* * *

"Uhnnnnn...Garry...Garry..." Ib panted her lover's name in quick breaths as he fingered her. She came suddenly all over his hand and he smiled. Ib lifted her foot and touched Garry's hard-on. He nodded and removed his pants and boxers.

She was almost amazed, as this was the first time she'd ever seen a male's penis _and_ Garry's was rather big. He layed on top of Ib and aligned his member with her entrance. He gently pushed in and when Ib opened her mouth, he silenced her with a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, however, as he increased his pace. He kissed Ib all the way down to her breasts and suckled on one nipple. It soon was erect and he moved to the other. The combined sensations flooded throughout Ib and she arched her back in pleasure. Garry continued on even faster.

"Garry...uhn...uhnnn...I'm...I'm gonna...come..."

"So...am...I..." Garry panted. Before long he and Ib came at the same time, their fluids mixing together to put on a very erotic scene. Garry pulled out and collapsed next to Ib. He felt it, and so did she. As they fell asleep, they both felt it between them. The Bond.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. On a side not, I'm writing a Katawa Shoujo fic, so please check that out if you know the game. Reviews would be greatly appreciated on all my stories. I love you guys. Thanks~


	6. Memories of the Past

"Garry..."

"What is it, Ib?"

"I'm scared..."

"...yes...yes, it seems so. If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared too."

"It doesn't."

"Well thanks alot." Garry folded his arms and turned to Ib, a stern look across his face. They looked at each other for a few minutes, before they both began to laugh.

"Garry?" Ib said, smiling.

"What is it, Ib?" Garry replied, still stifling a laugh.

"You look funny when you're angry."

"Hmph, thanks alot, Ib. I'm starting to think you don't like me."

"Garry, I'm just trying to l-li-ligh-"

"Lighten?"

"Yes. Lighten the...what was it...uh..."

"Mood?"

"Yeah, that word." Ib replied, somewhat mad that Garry had to finish her sentence. Garry studied Ib, smiling. She was the cutest little kid ever. Suddenly, a sound rang out, echoing down the halls and into their ears. It sounded like...singing?

"Garry..." Ib said, hugging his leg, "Do you think that's..."

"Unfortunately, yes. That's probably that lunatic Mary. We have to get out of here."

"Yep. Hey, does it smell like crayons to you?"

"Cray-what are you...wait...yeah, it does. Strange. Let's go, Ib. No time to waste."

"Yep." She let go of Garry's leg and followed behind him, ducking inside of a house. "I like crayons. I used to color alot. But I don't like the smell."

"Ib, shhh."

"Oh," Her voice lowered to a soft whisper, "Right."

"La...la la...la la la la...hm? Garry, Ib~," Mary was right outside by the sound of it, "Where are yoouu~?"

"Jesus," Garry whispered to Ib, "She wants to kill us."

"That Gu...Gue...Guert-"

"Guertena?"

"Yeah, him. He painted some weeiirrdd pictures."

"Yeah, that's true..."

"Garry, she left."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm...yep. Let's go." The pair exited the house, cautiously checking for any sign of Mary. For a painting, she was smart, but fortunately, not too smart. They headed towards the biggest house in sight, which supposedly had the toy box inside.

The two peered into the toybox. An endless black hole stretched out to the bottom, if there even was a bottom.

"Garry, this isn't any toybox I've seen."

"Ha, same here."

"I wonder what's inside..."

"As much as I hate to say it, I do too...as if...I feel drawn to it..."

"Would you like to find out what's inside?"

"What, Ib?" Garry looked at Ib, who was looking at him.

"I didn't say...that..." The two both spun around.

"Tee hee hee~" Mary giggled, and shoved the two backwards, and they tumbled into the toybox.

* * *

THUD.

"Ow...m-my rose...where'd it go..." Ib coughed. "Garry? Oh no...not again. I've got to...find him..." She pulled herself up, and, clutching her stomach, headed off to find Garry. As she walked around, she noticed those same dolls that Mary had called 'cute' earlier. Some mannequins were scattered around, and those creepy heads. Ib shuddered. As she kept walking, she happened to look down right before she crushed her own rose. She knelt down and picked it up, holding it gingerly. It had one petal left. Ib scanned the area, and spotted Garry just managing to get to his feet.

"Garry!" Ib coughed, but smiled nonetheless. "I found you!"

"Garry looked up, brushed himself off, and waved to Ib, who came bounding over. She tackle hugged his leg, and despite her age and size, Garry staggered, almost falling down again. He laughed.

"Do you have your rose?"

"Yes." Ib nodded, and Garry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on, were going to get Mary once and for all." The two began to leave, until they remembered something: the pink key! They didn't come to the toybox for nothing. They franctically searched, and Garry found it about a few feet away from where he initially fell. The moment he picked it up, a terrible screeching sound filled their ears. Suddenly the dolls, heads, and mannequins came to life, and they all faced Garry. He began backing away, when suddenly he bumped into a wall. The dolls seemed the most interested in him, and began inching closer, ready to smother him. Then, Ib screamed. Garry was shaken. As little as he knew her, he felt compelled to protect her. He barrelled through the dolls and mannequins, shaking them off as he ran to the source of the scream. A mannequin was hovering over Ib, and it was closing in. Garry ran up behind it, and grasped it on it's fake shoulders. It's hands reached out for Ib, but Garry held it back. He spun around so his back was to Ib and the mannequin was facing the other monsters. He threw it into the croud, picked Ib up and placed her on his shoulders, and ran. After they were sure the monsters were out of sight and earshot, Garry set Ib down. He sat down and tried to catch his breath. Ib looked at him, blushing lightly.

"G-Garry...you saved me..." She had her hands clasped together and behind her back, like she always did when she got nervous or flustered.

"It was no big deal, really. You were in trouble, and I needed to protect you."

"You don't even know me."

"Maybe so, but I think we know each other in a different way. This whole experience...don't you think we've grown closer a bit? Like...I don't know, a sort of...bond?"

"A bond? I...yeah, maybe we have a bond, because of this whole thing. Thank you, Garry. For protecting me."

"It's no problem, Ib. Now come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who read this. Important message coming up right now. The reason I haven't updated in so long is as follows: I haven't had a computer until Christmas. School is absorbing me gradually. I have to manage my Youtube account. Also, I am fresh out of ideas. However, you'll be glad to know: Reunion Chapter 2 is in the works. Never Let Me Go Chapter 5, I think, isn't being worked on until I get Reunion and Alone, which is being entirely remastered, up. Thank you ALL for your encouraging reviews. I'm not that great of an author, really. But thank you guys so, so, so much. Really. Anyway, see ou guys in another chapter, another story. Cheers, -Dark


End file.
